Le Jeu du Chat et de la Souris
by Belphegor
Summary: Une enquête de Basil de Baker Street prend une tournure intéressante quand le propriétaire d'un élevage un peu particulier lui demande de retrouver un de ses pensionnaires disparu... qui se révèle être un chat. Non-slash, en hiatus pour le moment.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, tout le monde!!

Ceci n'est _pas_ une histoire de Harry Potter, mais d'un dessin animé de Disney, _Basil, détective privé_ – 1986, _Great mouse detective_ en version originale – que j'aime beaucoup; cependant, très chers lecteurs de mes _Original Pranksters_, jetez-y quand même un œil, qui sait, peut-être que vous aimerez cette histoire … j'écrirai la suite dans peu de temps.

Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, l'histoire continue après. Je la poste de suite. Apparemment, je suis la première à poster une histoire en français dans le coin " Disney ". J'espère que ça donnera envie aux francophones de s'y mettre aussi ... En attendant, amis de tous pays et de toutes langues, ne vous laissez pas rebuter par la langue dans laquelle cette histoire est écrite … Venez quand même y faire un tour, après tout on ne sait jamais – et en plus, je suis en train de traduire cette histoire en anglais; vous n'aurez qu'à comparer les deux versions!! :o

Mais allez, il serait peut-être temps de commencer l'histoire en elle-même ; soyez gentils avec moi, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic qui n'ait rien à voir avec Harry Potter … Read & Review, s'il vous plaît, que je sache ce que vous en pensez!! :o

La majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de la firme Disney. L'inspecteur Vole appartient à Eve Titus, mais le caractère que je lui ai créé est sans doute loin des livres de Mme Titus. Je ne sais rien de lui. Et j'ai créé le personnage d'Anielka Arlington, ainsi que quelques autres.

**LE JEU DU CHAT ET DE LA SOURIS**

Londres, décembre 1899.

Prologue.

Il neigeait sur Londres, comme d'ordinaire en cette période de l'année. Les rues, de noires et bruyantes, devenaient presque féeriques quand l'habituelle couverture blanche et silencieuse les recouvrait. Malgré la force de l'habitude, la plupart des passants qui se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux après avoir terminé leurs achats de Noël restaient sensibles au changement que la neige imposait à leur ville, bien qu'il ne dure jamais longtemps. La neige foulée par les centaines de passants perd vite de sa blancheur immaculée et fond, laissant seulement des traces grisâtres et de petits tas malpropres dans les caniveaux.

Mais ce quartier-là de Londres – le Londres du premier flocon – semblait sortir tout droit d'un livre d'images, avec ses rues illuminées où marchaient avec précautions des femmes chaussées de hautes bottines et habillées de longues robes chaudes, et des hommes emmitouflés dans des manteaux dont l'éclat et l'apparence variaient fortement suivant la fortune de celui qui le portait, ses toits pointus, ses vitrines éclairées comme par magie de bougies et des lumières de mille couleurs, hypnotisant les enfants et attendrissant les adultes par la multitude de jouets colorés qu'elles offraient au regard des passants. Ces jouets attiraient naturellement le regard et offraient une diversion non négligeable pour les pickpockets, mais aussi pour tout ce qui se passait à ras de terre, et que les gens perdus dans leur contemplation des vitrines ne remarquaient jamais. Mais qui, au milieu de toute cette joyeuse agitation propre à cette période de fêtes, aurait été assez observateur pour remarquer la petite silhouette dodue qui se faufilait entre les bottes de fourrure et les souliers cirés ?

Le docteur David Q. Dawson ferma sa valise avec précaution et se prépara avec un soupir résigné à affronter l'enfer que devenait les rues commerçantes de Londres dès la fin de l'année. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il aurait bien voulu être humain : quelques grandes enjambées à peine, et hop ! il serait chez lui. Mais le docteur Dawson n'était pas un humain. C'était une souris d'un certain âge, avec une moustache imposante, mais dont le blond original commençait à tourner sérieusement au gris, un crâne plat qui avait tendance à se dégarnir, et des épais sourcils qui lui donnaient l'air menaçant lorsqu'il les fronçait, bien qu'il soit bon comme le pain et qu'il ait le cœur aussi tendre qu'un morceau d'Emmenthal. Lui aussi revenait de ses achats de Noël : un nouveau manteau et un chapeau melon pour lui-même – les siens commençaient à donner des signes de fatigue – un service à thé en porcelaine de Chine pour Mme Judson, sa logeuse, et un nouveau violon pour Basil, son colocataire et meilleur ami, dont il était l'associé dans toutes ses enquêtes.

Car Basil de Baker Street, comme on l'appelait – il habitait au fameux 221b, exactement en dessous de l'appartement du maître, Sherlock Holmes, dont il était considéré comme l'égal dans le monde des souris – était un détective privé. Dawson avait fait sa connaissance un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, lorsque, rentrant tout juste d'Afghanistan où il avait servi dans l'armée comme médecin, il était tombé au détour d'une rue sur une petite souris de huit ans, qui s'était perdue en cherchant Baker Street et le fameux détective qui y habitait. Dawson l'y avait accompagnée. Le père de la petite Olivia Flaversham était fabricant de jouets, et le commanditaire de l'enlèvement, le professeur Ratigan – le plus grand scélérat des bas-fonds et l'ennemi juré de Basil – voulait lui faire fabriquer un automate qui ressemblerait à la reine Moustoria, pour carrément la remplacer par la machine et étendre sa patte griffue sur le Royaume des souris anglaises. Au péril de leurs vies, Basil et Dawson – promu associé – avaient réussi à arrêter Ratigan, à sauver la reine de l'assassinat pur et simple et à réunir Olivia et son père, fous d'inquiétude l'un pour l'autre ; et tout cela dans l'espace d'un jour et d'une nuit de folie durant lesquels Dawson avait été fasciné par la personnalité de Basil – désinvolte, gouailleur, passionné, sarcastique, maladroit dans ses sentiments mais plein d'un optimisme pratiquement indestructible. Et un véritable génie de l'observation et de la déduction.

Une fois l'" affaire Ratigan " close pour de bon, Basil demanda à Dawson s'il accepterait de travailler avec lui, ce que le docteur s'empressa de faire. Depuis, deux ans et demi s'étaient écoulés, et pas une seule fois Dawson n'avait regretté son choix. Ils avaient résolu un bon nombre d'affaires ensemble, toutes plus compliquées et dangereuses les unes que les autres, et l'amitié et le respect n'avait cessé de croître entre les deux souris, bien que Dawson savait que Basil se ferait couper un doigt plutôt que de l'admettre.

Il neigeait toujours, obstinément ; Dawson se mit en tête de prendre un fiacre. Bientôt, se disait-il, il serait bien au chaud, assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée et l'estomac rempli de thé et de ces délicieux gâteaux au fromage que Mme Judson savait si bien préparer. La simple pensée des petits gâteaux dorés le réchauffa d'avance pendant une seconde ; comme pour récompenser cette lueur d'optimisme, un humain qui était à peu près à sa hauteur héla un fiacre et mentionna un numéro en haut de Melcombe Street.

– Quelle aubaine, se félicita Dawson ; il remercia sa bonne étoile et grimpa sur le marchepied.

Le voyage ne dura qu'une minute, puis le cocher fit ralentir ses chevaux, et la voiture s'arrêta. Dawson attendit que l'humain soit descendu et sauta à son tour du marchepied. Derrière lui, presque immédiatement, le fiacre redémarra dans un raclement de sabots et de roues contre le pavé. Le cocher n'avait nullement envie de s'éterniser dans ce froid.

* * *

Je sais que c'est très court, mais ce n'est que le prologue … he he … sérieusement, Read & Review, quoique – vous pouvez attendre le vrai 1er chapitre pour ça … alors, prêt à prendre le risque? See you next chapter !

Bisous de Belphégorla Bizarre!! :o


	2. Chapitre 1

Me re-voilà!!

J'ai fait vite, je ne voulais pas rester sur un tout petit prologue. Si vous aimez ce 1er chapitre, dites-le, comme ça, ça m'encouragera à écrire la suite plus vite … Et pour ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires, sachez que j'ai posté le 7ème chapitre de mes _Hogwarts Original Pranksters_ et que je suis en train d'écrire le 8ème chapitre!! Le temps passe vite quand on n'a presque rien à faire de son été, vous savez. ;o

Disclaimer, comme d'hab': je n'ai créé que le personnage d'Anielka Arlington et de Mr Augustus Stanford ; quant à Vole, j'ai à moitié inventé sa personnalité, vu que je ne connais pas du tout le "real McCoy" … j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :o)

**LE JEU DU CHAT ET DE LA SOURIS**

Chapitre 1.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Dawson aperçut avec un soupir de soulagement l'angle haut que formait le 221b ; son illustre locataire devait être absent, car les volets étaient fermés, et aucune mélodie ne parvenait de derrière les fenêtres. Néanmoins, c'était une vue encourageante, et qui donna des ailes au docteur. Il se hâta de longer les maisons, puis se faufila sous la grille et se retrouva enfin devant la petite porte basse, à moitié dissimulée sous la grande haie. Il frappa trois coups, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Judson, dont les yeux toujours un peu soupçonneux s'éclairèrent en une seconde :

–Ah, monsieur le docteur ! Laissez-moi prendre tout cela… vous vous êtes encore ruiné, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, Noël, décidément… Mais entrez, vous devez être gelé…

Dawson s'avança à l'intérieur, cachant mal sa satisfaction de se retrouver enfin chez lui. Même s'il partageait l'appartement avec Basil – ce qui était bien pratique pour les questions pécuniaires – il avait acquis la sensation d'un foyer chaque fois qu'il y rentrait. Même si l'appartement en lui-même n'était pas des plus habituels – au contraire.

Un des seuls mots adéquats pour qualifier la pièce centrale, qui servait autant de salon que de laboratoire, aurait été "insolite". Une sorte de désordre organisé régnait dans la pièce, sujet de vives discussions entre la logeuse et son locataire ; toute une partie de la pièce était occupée par une longue table sur laquelle reposait, parfois en équilibre instable, tout un assemblage de cornues aux formes bizarres, contenant des potions aux couleurs et aux odeurs étranges, sans parler des instruments et machines assez bruyantes que Basil avait conçues lui-même et qui tombaient régulièrement en panne. Près de la table se trouvait un coffre rempli de cartes murales, qui tenaient au mur par les fléchettes dont la cible circulaire était accrochée quelque part sur le mur. Basil y accrochait sa robe de chambre quand il sortait – elle y pendait en ce moment.

Dawson jeta un coup d'œil vers l'armure juste à côté de la porte, et vit que le Macfarlane et la casquette à deux visières avait disparu de leur place habituelle ; cela apportait la dernière preuve que Basil n'était pas chez lui. Dawson mit son manteau à sécher devant la cheminée, tira son fauteuil, prit sa pipe et la _Souris Illustrée de Londres_, et attendit tranquillement.

Mme Judson semblait avoir lu ses pensées – elle était de retour avec un plateau rempli de ses gâteaux au fromage. Elle le posa sur la table basse, et fit :

–Savez-vous si je dois attendre monsieur Basil pour le dîner ?

–Je n'en ai aucune idée, Mme Judson, répondit aimablement Dawson. Il ne vous a laissé aucun message ?

–Monsieur Basil, laisser un message ? Vous savez comment il est, docteur. Il est parti en coup de vent, après avoir reçu un télégramme.

– Il l'a laissé ici ?

– Non, il… attendez… si, il l'a punaisé au mur…

En effet, à côté de la robe de chambre, il y avait un petit papier bleu ; abandonnant son fauteuil à regret, et les gâteaux auxquels il n'avait même pas eu le temps de goûter, Dawson alla le décrocher. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et lut : "Du nouveau dans l'affaire Arlington – seriez intéressé. Vole."

L'inspecteur Vole travaillait à Scotland Yard, et constituait le principal lien entre Basil et la police. Il était étrange de voir comment ces deux souris si complètement différentes l'un de l'autre arrivaient à s'entendre – Vole était à peu près le contraire de Basil. Il était trapu et court sur pattes, avec de petits yeux perçants et de grands favoris vaguement roux ; c'était un esprit méfiant et obstiné, comme le dogue qui ne lâche jamais sa proie, et il avait une entière confiance en la discipline et la hiérarchie. Basil, lui, avait une tignasse en bataille brun clair, était mince et élancé, et assez grand, surtout pour une souris ; il était tout aussi têtu et obstiné que Vole, mais travaillait en free-lance et ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Les deux souris s'évitaient le plus possible, mais lorsque Vole demandait de l'aide à Basil pour résoudre une affaire particulièrement tordue, celui-ci se faisait une joie d'accourir, ne serait-ce que pour en jeter à Vole, dont les méthodes traditionnelles se heurtaient souvent à celles, parfois excentriques, de Basil.

L'"affaire Arlington" était de celles qui faisaient enrager Scotland Yard et intriguaient Basil. Anielka Arlington était une voleuse – une voleuse hors pair, qui mettait la police en échec depuis longtemps. De leur côté, Basil et Dawson qui suivaient également sa trace par curiosité avaient reçu quelques lettres d'elle, et tous deux avaient été intrigués, presque séduits par la désinvolture et la gouaille qui s'en dégageaient, ainsi qu'une sorte de classe et de grâce dans sa façon particulière, familière et féminine, de s'adresser à eux. Vole en était presque jaloux. Pourtant, personne ne semblait l'avoir ni vue ni entendue, mis à part les petits voyous qu'elle tenait à sa bottine, ainsi que des souris des quartiers mal famés de Londres, le genre auquel on préférait encore les chats…

Dawson remit le papier là où il l'avait trouvé – par pure habitude – et se mit en tête de ranger ses cadeaux dans un coin où ni Mme Judson, ni Basil ne les verraient avant le soir de Noël. Non pas qu'il ait la moindre illusion, d'ailleurs – Basil connaissait la maison comme sa poche, et s'il le voulait vraiment, il trouverait, quelque soit la cachette que Dawson choisirait.

Il trouva ce qui lui semblait la cachette parfaite, et s'empressa de retourner à son fauteuil, à son journal et aux gâteaux au fromage. A la page 3, un article était consacré à Anielka Arlington, faisant l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle avait dérobé, décrivant ses méthodes d'action et la comparant – Dawson manqua s'étrangler sur son gâteau – au professeur Ratigan : lui seul avait réussi à amasser autant de trésors. Dawson fut scandalisé ; Ratigan était une fripouille, un assassin qui aimait autant le sang que l'or, et jusque là Anielka n'avait tué personne. C'était une des raisons de sa popularité dans l'opinion collective, et de sa "presque sympathie" dans l'opinion de Dawson et Basil eux-mêmes : une voleuse avec une conscience, cela ne se rencontre pas tous les jours !

Le docteur posa le journal à terre, toute envie de lecture envolée. Il devenait facile de s'ennuyer quand Basil n'était pas là. Aussi, pour tuer le temps, Dawson appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux, encouragé par la chaleur douce du feu qui pétillait à côté de lui et par son estomac à moitié plein.

Il dormait presque quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, amenant un coup de vent et quelques flocons de neige, en même temps qu'un Basil de Baker Street qui avait l'air furieux. Il secoua la neige de son Macfarlane et jeta sa casquette sur l'armure à côté de l'horloge, prenant à peine le temps de fermer la porte et maugréant pour lui-même comme à chaque fois qu'il se heurtait à un obstacle sérieux.

– Et ils pensent que c'est _comme cela_ qu'ils vont attraper Arlington ? Mais c'est imbécile, c'est maladroit, c'est stupide, c'est…

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Basil ? sursauta Dawson, rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez rond. Basil avait déjà traversé la pièce en quatre grandes enjambées ; il s'arrêta net et ses sourcils se relevèrent :

– Tiens, Dawson… vous m'attendez depuis un bout de temps, à ce que je vois. J'en suis désolé, d'autant que j'ai été retenu pour rien.

– Et comment le voyez-vous ? demanda Dawson, sautant sur l'occasion de le dérider un peu, et de profiter de ses remarquables facultés d'observation.

– Mme Judson a eu le temps de vous préparer six gâteaux au fromage, pourtant je vois aux miettes que vous en avez déjà mangé au moins trois. Le journal est juste à côté du fauteuil, je présume que vous avez eu largement le temps de le lire. Et vous dormiez à moitié lorsque je suis entré.

Il avait dit cela très vite, le temps d'aller décrocher sa robe de chambre du mur, de la passer, de prendre sa pipe préférée et de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de Dawson, près de la cheminée. Typique de Basil. Dawson sourit, et fit :

– Bravo. Il y a pourtant un point erroné dans votre déduction.

– Vraiment ? fit Basil, cette fois intéressé. Aidez-moi de vos lumières.

– Je n'ai pas lu le journal en entier, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur – lisez l'article page 3 et vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Fronçant les sourcils, Basil prit le journal et tourna la première page. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'article concernant Anielka Arlington, il lut en silence pendant un moment, puis regarda Dawson par-dessus le journal d'un air curieux :

– Comparer Arlington à Ratigan ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Le journaliste qui a écrit cet article peut avoir raison sur quelques points, mais celui-ci est complètement faux.

– C'est ce que je me suis dit également, fit Dawson. Les journalistes ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons. Pourtant Anielka Arlington et Ratigan sont très différents ; tous deux sont des criminels, je l'admet, mais Ratigan était un meurtrier, un assassin. Anielka n'a pas de sang sur les pattes.

– Pas encore.

– Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait en arriver jusque là …?

– C'est une possibilité à laquelle je ne crois guère, je vous l'accorde. Cela ne collerait pas avec sa personnalité, du moins ce que nous en connaissons. Cependant il y a quelque chose que cette jeune personne possède en quantité, et c'est le goût du jeu, du défi. L'audace de ses cambriolages, son goût pour le romantisme – rappelez-vous qu'on ne l'a encore jamais vue de près, seulement entre aperçue – et la manière qu'elle a de laisser juste suffisamment de traces derrière elle pour qu'on sache qu'elle est derrière le vol, mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse la traquer…

– Elle est très habile.

– Oh, oui. Et m'est avis que ce cher inspecteur Vole va encore piétiner pendant un bon moment.

Un sourire vint s'épanouir sur le long museau de Basil, le premier depuis qu'il était rentré. Dawson le regarda attentivement, et fit :

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? Le fait que Vole piétine, ou le fait qu'Anielka Arlington coure toujours ?

– Ma foi, j'avoue que voir Vole tourner en rond ne me chagrine pas outre mesure. Maintenant, Arlington est une voleuse, et moi… eh bien, je suis de l'autre côté de la ligne. Cela me ferait plaisir de l'arrêter – je l'aurais battue à son propre jeu – mais en même temps, je m'amuserais moins.

Basil se renfonça dans son fauteuil, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Sa mauvaise humeur était oubliée pour l'instant. Dawson fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Mme Judson entra ; elle se planta devant les deux fauteuils, les poings sur les hanches :

– Monsieur Basil, la prochaine fois que vous ne prévenez pas avant de rentrer vous n'aurez rien à manger. Surtout si j'ai fait un soufflé – ça n'attend pas, et vous le savez !

– Vous avez fait un soufflé ? fit Basil en bondissant de son fauteuil. Madame Judson, vous êtes merveilleuse. Est-il prêt ?

– Euh, oui, il l'est, bredouilla la brave femme, désarmée comme d'habitude par le ton rapide et l'enthousiasme de Basil. J'allais justement le servir au docteur, mais puisque vous êtes là…

– Eh bien je suis là, et je compte bien en avoir ma part ! Docteur, j'espère que ces délicieux gâteaux au fromage ne vous ont pas trop coupé l'appétit…

Le soufflé fut délicieux, comme à l'ordinaire. Mme Judson pouvait gronder et pester contre Basil et ses horaires impossibles, elle n'en était pas moins toute dévouée à ses deux locataires ; elle veillait sur eux comme l'aurait fait une vraie gouvernante, et tous deux lui étaient très reconnaissants.

Après le repas, Dawson prit un jeu de cartes pour faire une réussite, tandis que Basil se plongeait dans ce qu'il appelait ses "archives" – des coupures de presse, des notes, des réflexions qu'il gardait dans une boîte à chaussures – pour creuser un peu l'affaire Arlington. Il aurait bien pris son violon, si quelques temps auparavant, il n'avait été brisé par un bandit venu fouiller – et si possible, cambrioler – l'appartement. Mme Judson, pourtant habituée au désordre, avait alors manqué tourner de l'œil en voyant le désastre ; quant à Basil, il avait été d'humeur massacrante pendant au moins une semaine. Ce violon était presque neuf – il datait de quelques jours à peine après l'affaire Ratigan, son prédécesseur ayant été brisé durant cette même affaire.

Dawson était sur le point de gagner sa partie, quand on frappa à la porte. Basil leva vivement la tête du morceau de journal qu'il tenait à la main ; il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle affaire depuis une demi semaine, et l'inactivité commençait à lui peser. Mme Judson alla ouvrir en maugréant contre ceux qui dérangeaient les honnêtes gens si tard dans la soirée – bien qu'il soit à peine dix heures du soir.

– Est-ce ici qu'habite Basil de Baker Street ? C'est vraiment important…

– Oui, mais…

– Est-il là ?

– Oui, encore une fois, mais…

– Voyons, Madame Judson, coupa Dawson, souriant de la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Basil à la pensée d'une nouvelle affaire, laissez-le entrer ! Il fait très froid dehors, et nous ne devrions pas laisser la porte ouverte longtemps…

Mme Judson s'effaça avec un soupir, laissant passer une souris assez âgée, couverte de neige et trempée jusqu'aux os. Il entra avec un soulagement évident, laissant Mme Judson s'occuper de son manteau trempé ; il était de taille moyenne, gris argenté, avec des yeux bleus qui brillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses vêtements étaient simples, mais élégants, et une impression de calme digne reprenait peu à peu possession de sa personne.

– Monsieur Basil, dit-il d'une voix grave légèrement essoufflée, c'est bien aimable à vous de me recevoir.

– Voyons, c'est tout naturel, dit Basil qui s'était immédiatement levé de son fauteuil, les yeux brillants. D'autant que, si je ne m'abuse, vous avez fait un long chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici… vous êtes Gallois, de Swansea pour être exact, mais vous avez vécu un moment dans le sud de l'Angleterre – vous y vivez probablement encore. Vous êtes marié, et depuis longtemps ; et vous n'êtes pas descendu à un hôtel – vous sortez juste de la gare.

Normalement, les déductions de Basil obtenaient une réaction stupéfaite ; mais l'étranger se contenta d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

– Bravo, monsieur. Tout est exact point par point. On m'avait assuré que je pourrais compter sur vous et j'en ai la preuve. Maintenant, pourrais-je savoir comment vous avez deviné tout cela ?

– Simple comme bonjour. Votre accent Gallois est mêlé à celui du Devon, de plus vous portez des chaussures que je n'ai vu qu'au Pays de Galles, à Swansea pour être exact. Votre alliance est très légèrement ternie, ce qui signifie que vous la portez depuis assez longtemps ; quant à ma dernière remarque, elle vient du fait que Mme Judson vient de porter votre valise à l'intérieur. Voilà. Si vous voulez bien prendre un fauteuil, et nous dire le motif de votre visite ?

Il aurait été difficile de dire avec certitude si Basil était vexé ou enchanté du peu de réaction qu'avait obtenu son petit numéro habituel ; l'explication était venue naturellement, automatiquement, sur le ton pointu et le débit rapide qui lui était familier. L'étranger hocha la tête en signe de remerciement ; il s'assit dans le troisième fauteuil près de la cheminée, et commença son histoire.

– Mon nom est Stanford, Augustus Stanford. Je suis un citoyen sans histoires, monsieur Basil, et jusqu'ici jamais je n'avais eu de problème d'aucune sorte. Je suis éleveur, dans le Devon comme vous l'avez deviné, et ma propriété est plutôt isolée dans la campagne. Je vis seul avec ma fille, et je me suis aperçu récemment qu'il est très tentant – car assez facile – pour quelque souris malhonnête qui connaîtrait notre situation d'avoir l'idée de nous voler. C'est ce qui vient d'arriver, et c'est la raison de ma visite.

– Que vous a-t-on volé ? s'enquit Dawson.

– C'est justement très étrange : on a enlevé l'un des pensionnaires de mon élevage. Il faudrait être fou pour faire une chose pareille, ou alors savoir parfaitement ce qu'on fait…

– Mais qu'élevez-vous donc, monsieur Stanford ? demanda Basil intrigué. Vous n'avez pas encore précisé ce point…

– C'est un élevage très particulier, monsieur Basil, et en fait expérimental, fit Stanford comme s'il redoutait le moment où il dévoilerait cette partie de son histoire. Je peux même dire que je suis la seule souris dans toute l'Angleterre à avoir tenté et réussi cette expérience. Ce sont des chats que j'élève.

– Des… des _chats ?!_

Basil bondit de son fauteuil, les yeux exorbités ; il fixa Stanford d'un air incrédule pendant une bonne minute, perché sur le haut dossier de son fauteuil.

– Vous… vous avez bien dit… des chats ? souffla Dawson, sentant tout d'un coup ses courtes pattes se liquéfier tandis qu'une sueur froide commençait à lui couler le long de l'échine. Des chats, des… des _vrais_ chats ?

– Il faut que je m'asseye, bredouilla Basil, devenu très pâle sous sa fourrure claire.

– Vous êtes déjà assis, fit remarquer Dawson, qui commençait à reprendre quelque contenance. Et sur le dossier de votre fauteuil.

– Oh – oui, c'est vrai.

Basil se rassit dans son fauteuil, l'air mal à l'aise et regardant partout, presque comme s'il s'attendait à voir un chat débarquer. Dawson, qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, le fixait d'un air curieux.

– Tout va bien, Basil ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, oui, je – mes excuses, monsieur, euh… Stanford. Continuez, je vous prie.

Légèrement décontenancé par cette réaction apparemment au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé, Stanford se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

– Adolphe, le chat qu'on m'a volé, est un peu particulier ; je l'ai recueilli très tôt – il n'était qu'un chaton minuscule quand sa mère est morte, et il est en fait mon premier "pensionnaire". Il est l'aîné de tous les chats que j'élève, et pour nous il est devenu une sorte d'animal de compagnie ; je vous garantis que si notre salle à manger était assez grande pour qu'il puisse y rentrer, il dormirait sur le tapis devant notre cheminée. Pourtant il est joueur et a le coup de patte facile ; il faut une expérience assez grande pour le manier. De plus il est intelligent, et d'une grande méfiance envers les inconnus, bien intentionnés ou non. Je l'ai d'ailleurs dressé à cet effet.

– Quand vous a-t-on volé… Adolphe ? demanda Basil d'une voix légèrement plus pointue que d'ordinaire. Dawson avait remarqué qu'il avait sursauté à chaque mention du mot "chat".

– Il y a une semaine environ. Le lendemain, j'ai relevé de nombreuses traces de pas à moitié effacées par la pluie, et une longue et large – j'en ai déduit que les ravisseurs avaient traîné mon Adolphe sur quelques mètres après l'avoir endormi de manière quelconque ; puis, comme les traces se sont brusquement arrêtées à la rivière, il est probable que…

Stanford s'interrompit un moment, apparemment en proie à une vive émotion ; il prit ses lunettes en demi-lunes et les essuya à l'aide de son mouchoir de pochette. Dawson ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour lui.

– Ou alors, fit Basil, revenu à son ton habituel, les ravisseurs n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié et ont emmené le… le chat sur un radeau pour ensuite descendre le cours de la rivière un moment – excellent moyen de brouiller les pistes. Ils l'ont probablement débarqué plus en aval sur l'autre rive.

– C'était aussi mon idée, dit Stanford avec un signe de tête, malheureusement le seul pont à une distance raisonnable de chez nous est impraticable depuis la nuit où Adolphe a été enlevé… les fortes pluies l'ont emporté. Plus de pont – donc plus moyen de traverser la rivière.

– Mais quand devrait-il être réparé ? demanda Dawson, remarquant avec joie que Basil semblait de plus en plus tenté par l'idée d'aller voir sur place.

– Tant que la neige tombera comme elle le fait en ce moment, tenter des réparations est impensable. Mais dès qu'il cessera de neiger, les souris du coin – et j'en serai, vous pouvez me croire ! – se rassembleront pour construire un nouveau pont. Les moyens de communication sont rares à la campagne, et nous en avons trop besoin pour nous en passer.

Là encore, Stanford s'interrompit ; il fixa Basil et Dawson par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et parla d'une voix grave :

– Ecoutez, je sais bien que les animaux que j'élève sont dangereux, et que par conséquent ce sont des curiosités – mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Adolphe n'a pas été enlevé pour rien.

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, fit Basil, c'est pour cela que je ne crois pas qu'on l'a simplement amené à la rivière pour le noyer – de plus, on aurait retrouvé le cadavre, n'est-ce pas ? Un corps de cette taille aurait dû être facile à repérer, même avec la neige…

– Basil ! fit Dawson sur un ton de reproche, voyant le malheureux Stanford pâlir encore plus sous son poil gris à la pensée que son favori avait peut-être trouvé une mort si affreuse. Basil sembla s'en apercevoir, mais poursuivit sur un ton léger :

– Laissez-moi un moment pour réfléchir. Dawson ? Je peux avoir un mot ?

Dawson se leva de son fauteuil et suivit Basil dans la cuisine vide – Mme Judson était allée ouvrir l'appartement d'à côté pour Stanford – avec un regard d'excuse à Stanford ; une fois la porte refermée, il se tourna vers son colocataire, ses yeux bruns interrogateurs :

– Basil, vous avez réagi d'une manière vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure…

– Bizarre ? grinça Basil, les yeux étincelants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, mon vieux. Il parlait quand même de… de _chats !_

– D'un chat apprivoisé, Basil. Ecoutez, moi aussi j'ai peur des chats, mais…

– Peur ? Je n'ai jamais eu _peur_ des chats, Dawson !

– Allons, vous ne me ferez pas croire que…

– Je n'ai pas _peur_ des chats à proprement parler, grommela Basil, qui s'était mis à faire nerveusement les cent pas dans la cuisine comme chaque fois qu'il était préoccupé. J'ai une _sainte horreur_ des chats. Je… je ne peux pas supporter ces bêtes-là. En plus, ils me font éternuer.

Dawson cacha un sourire derrière sa main.

Ce gentleman m'est très sympathique, mais il se trompe de personne ! s'écria Basil en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Dawson. Je ne _peux pas_ m'occuper d'une affaire de chat domestique enlevé !

– Voyons, Basil, ce malheureux a vraiment l'air de tenir à son animal de compagnie ; il a fait des kilomètres pour venir vous demander de l'aider, et vous auriez le cœur de refuser cette aide ?

La voix de Dawson était sévère, à présent. Basil, l'air penaud, baissa l'oreille.

– Vous me disiez vous-même il n'y a pas si longtemps que vous auriez tout donné pour une nouvelle affaire ! poursuivit Dawson, sachant qu'il gagnerait à la fin, que Basil ne savait jamais résister à l'appel de l'aventure, même si lui-même y était souvent réticent. Où est passé votre optimisme, votre curiosité ?

– Je ne suis pas spécialement curieux de savoir à quelle sauce je vas être mangé ! marmonna Basil comme pour lui-même.

– Basil, depuis plus de deux ans je ne vous ai jamais vu refuser une seule affaire, quelque soit le danger qu'elle représente. Vous n'allez quand même pas refuser celle-là parce que vous avez peur ?

Tous les poils de Basil se hérissèrent d'un coup. Puis Dawson ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

– Que penserait Olivia ?

C'était le coup de grâce. Dawson faisait rarement allusion à la fillette par qui tout avait commencé, mais l'astuce marchait chaque fois. Cette fois ne fit pas exception : Basil détourna les yeux, et Dawson sut qu'il avait gagné quand son ami le regarda à nouveau, d'un air furieux :

– Très bien, vieille branche, s'exclama-t-il. Nous retrouverons ce chat, nous le rendrons à son heureux propriétaire et nous serons de retour pour fêter Noël à Baker Street ! Mais si jamais cet animal me tord le cou, mon vieux, je jure que je sortirai de ma tombe et je viendrai vous étrangler dans votre sommeil !

Dawson lui répondit par un grand sourire, les yeux rieurs. Basil lui jeta un regard noir et ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger.

– Monsieur, euh… Stanford ? C'est d'accord, nous venons avec vous dans le Devon. Il faut que je voie le lieu du crime.

Stanford se leva, rayonnant, et alla serrer la main de Basil :

– Merci, merci mille fois, monsieur ! Maintenant je suis sûr que nous allons retrouver mon cher Adolphe, où qu'il soit…

– Oui, bon, grommela Basil en retirant sa main un peu vite pour la politesse, je ferai de mon mieux.

– Je pense que Madame Judson vous a préparé l'appartement d'à côté, fit Dawson en serrant à son tour la main de Stanford, avec un peu plus de chaleur cependant. Vous feriez mieux de vous coucher dès maintenant, car nous allons devoir partir tôt demain matin.

Basil avait déjà attrapé son manteau à peine sec sur l'amure qui lui servait de portemanteau, et posé sa robe de chambre dessus :

– Je vais retenir trois places sur le train de fin de matinée pour Exeter – nous n'aurons pas besoin de prendre les tickets demain, ça nous permettra de gagner un peu de temps.

– Basil, vous êtes sûr que… fit Dawson, fronçant les sourcils, pensant au temps qui l'attendait dehors. Basil le coupa d'un geste impatient :

– J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Ne vous en faites pas, je reviens dès que j'ai les billets, c'est à dire tout de suite. A demain, Stanford !

– A demain, monsieur Basil, fit Stanford un peu déconcerté. A demain, docteur Dawson, et encore merci, ajouta-t-il dès que Basil soit parti, claquant presque la porte comme à son habitude. Dawson secoua la tête :

– C'est tout naturel, voyons. Tel que je connais Basil, votre chat sera très vite retrouvé.

– Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de courir après un chat, murmura Stanford dans ses moustaches, fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif.

– Vous croyez ? demanda innocemment Dawson, le regardant par-dessus ses petites lunettes d'un air amusé. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les affaires pour lesquelles il se fait le plus tirer l'oreille se révèlent généralement les plus intéressantes…

Et il se détourna pour que Stanford perplexe ne puisse pas voir son sourire.

* * *

Merci à Jo, en attendant, et bonne chance pour ton histoire – tu as déjà pas mal de reviews, c'est bon signe! :o)

Bisous de Belphégor la Bizarre!!


End file.
